


Buen Chico

by xJustMeowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Celos, Control de orgasmo, Kenma cabalgando, Kuroo atado a la cama, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Power Bottom, Smut, un poco de dirty talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustMeowx/pseuds/xJustMeowx
Summary: —Esta noche, serás hombre muerto, Kuro Tetsuro —sentenció Kenma.El cuerpo de Kuroo se tensó ante esas palabras, aunque Kenma pudo detectar cómo la comisura de esos labios se elevó por un segundo.—Cuento con eso —le respondió finalmente Kuroo.Maldito masoquista, pensó Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9





	Buen Chico

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez publicando aquí y me compliqué un poco en el proceso, pero lo logré :D
> 
> Este One-shot es smut, así que tengan eso en cuenta antes de leer.
> 
> Espero sea una lectura placentera. Me voy a esconder porque aún me da pena ser tan explícita. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Kenma no quería estar ahí: sentado sobre una toalla extendida en la arena, debajo de una sombrilla color arcoiris y con un clima de 35 °C en pleno mediodía.

Se sentía desnudo. Él era más de sudaderas, pantuflas y buzos —aún usaba su buzo del Nekoma, descosido en la zona de la rodilla—; con ese clima y la naturaleza del lugar, en cambio, era imposible considerar la idea de vestir algo de esas características. No le había quedado de otra que vestir una camiseta, shorts y sandalias, con un sombrero con visera y lentes de sol en su intento de mantenerse un poco en incognito.

Su piel estaba pegajosa debido a la combinación del sudor y bloqueador. Por él, se hubiera sentado en las bancas que quedaban a varios metros detrás, pero sus demás ex-compañeros del Nekoma no lo habían dejado escapar.

¿De quién había sido la idea de sacar a un gamer y alma introvertida de la comodidad de su casa y hacerle cruzar el charco hasta Australia para disfrutar de la época de verano? Ah sí, de Kuroo. Kenma frunció el ceño mientras presionaba fuertemente las teclas de su consola.

Al menos estaba solo, intentando disfrutar de su juego, sin nadie que le estuviera sacando alguna conversación: Shibayama y Akane construían castillos de arena muy cerca de la orilla, los cuales eran derribados una y otra vez por la ola rompiente; Fukunaga y Lev enterraban a Kai en la arena; Yamamoto, Kuroo, Yaku y Bokuto se encontraban en el mar, tirándose agua, adentrándose a la ola una vez estaban frente a esta. Lástima que Akaashi no pudo viajar con ellos; muy ocupado con el trabajo y guardando todos sus permisos de vacaciones para viajar a solas con Bokuto cuando fuera posible. Chico inteligente.

La única compañía que tenía Kenma era Alisa, quien tomaba sol a unos cuantos pasos de él y que atraía miradas hacia su dirección. Claro que una modelo rusa-japonesa vistiendo bikini sería el centro de atención, porque… ¿quién querría ver en su lugar a un grupo de chicos extranjeros haciendo ridiculeses en todo el ancho de la playa? 

Cuánto quería regresar al hotel.

Una mano ajena le quitó la consola que sostenía. Kenma alzó la mirada, listo para atacar, pero sus alarmas se apagaron en cuanto se topó con esa figura: Kuroo, con gotas resbalando por su torso desnudo, vistiendo bermudas color rojo como traje de baño, cabello húmedo y un bronceado exquisito —la piel le comenzaría a escocer pronto, pero vaya. 

Si Alisa había atraído miradas del público masculino, Kuroo había hecho lo mismo con el público femenino. Entre tantos gringos y pelirrojos, por supuesto que un japonés de tez bronceada, cabello negro y buenas proporciones era la novedad.

Kenma sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

Será la temperatura, que ha subido.

—Habíamos acordado que no traerías ninguna de tus consolas y he aquí tú, haciendo de las tuyas —recibió como reproche.

—Es la consola más barata. No es para tanto —se defendió Kenma.

Kuroo rio, negando con su cabeza antes de agacharse. Como no había suficiente espacio porque la toalla en la que Kenma estaba sentado era muy delgada, Kuroo tuvo que sentarse en la arena, quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la sombrilla y la otra parte, expuesta. No pareció importarle.

—Estamos de vacaciones —dijo Kuroo. Kenma rodó los ojos, sabiendo a dónde iba esa conversación; no contestó y se inclinó un poco hacia su derecha, estirando su brazo para dar con su consola, que quedó fuera de su área de alcance cuando Kuroo alzó su mano, alejando la consola de él—. Y por eso, no videojuegos.

Kenma gruñó. Miró con ojos anhelantes su consola por última vez, en alguna especie de despedida, y luego, se rindió, relajando su cuerpo en un suspiro y fijando su mirada en el frente. No había manera de que le pudiera quitar la consola a Kuroo, no por las buenas al menos, y realmente no tenía energía ni el ánimo suficiente para quitársela por las malas.

Decidió enfocar su atención en Shibayama y Akane. Por alguna razón, verlos tan inocentes construyendo un castillo de arena le daba ganas de ir y colaborar para que construyeran el mejor castillo del mundo. En cambio, si se tratara de Yamamoto o Lev, patería el castillo de manera accidental y se alejaría silbando.

—Jugaremos vóley de playa. ¿Te unes? —dijo Kuroo mientras colocaba la consola en su regazo. Tomó la botella de bloqueador solar y la destapó, vertiendo un poco en su mano para comenzar a aplicárselo en los brazos, sobre todo en el hombro que estaba expuesto al sol.

Kenma alzó las cejas. No recordaba haber visto alguna red izada en alguna parte de la playa. Ah, cierto. Recordó. Bokuto había llevado su nueva adquisición: una red de vóley portátil comprada por Amazon y que de alguna manera, pudo meterla en su equipaje y hacerla llegar a Australia. 

En ese momento, de hecho, Bokuto y compañía se encontraban clavando las varillas en la arena e izando la red a varios metros de ellos. No lucía tan estable como una red que se encontraría en un entrenamiento profesional de vóley, pero serviría para lo que planeaban.

—Paso —Kenma arrugó la nariz—. Odio la playa, odio la arena en mis pies, odio el sol, odio ser el centro de atención y odio cansarme.

—Mmm —Kuroo sonrió a sus anchas—, pero no odias el vóley.

Bueno.

—Kuroo —dijo Alisa de pronto—, ¿puedes ponerme protector solar en mi espalda?

Kenma volteó hacia esa dirección y la vista le encegueció; la piel de Alisa era blanca. Ya entendía por qué quería tanto un bronceado. Alisa se irguió sobre su toalla, apoyando sus codos en el suelo, la piel de su abdomen arrugándose en el proceso.

—Claro que sí, Alisa-chan —contestó Kuroo, antes de ponerse de pie, con botella de protector solar en mano.

¿Alisa-chan?

Alisa se dio vuelta, quedando recostada sobre su pecho en la toalla y Kuroo arrodillándose a su lado, procediendo a esparcir el bloqueador en la espalda, de manera tan gentil, como si le estuviera dando un masaje. 

El contraste de color de pieles se le antojó bastante estética a Kenma, un contraste mucho más atractivo que el suyo con el de Kuroo. Y las complexiones de esos dos así como su aspecto y altura los hacía la potencial pareja más atractiva que pudiera haber en esa playa. Si fueran pareja, claro.

Mmm.

De nuevo había comenzado a pensar de más. 

Kenma se apuró en alcanzar sus lentes de sol y se los colocó. Su mirada dio con su consola, la cual había quedado sobre la arena, en el lugar donde Kuroo había estado sentado. Se apresuró en levantarla y sacudió el aparato.

Tonto Kuro.

Iba a retomar su juego, pero Bokuto comenzó a convocarlos a todos. Lev, Shibayama y Yamamoto se unieron; Kuroo invitó a Alisa para que también se uniera. Todos ellos se reunieron en la cancha provisional. 

Definitivamente esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Kenma tomara su consola y se alejara de allí, quizá regresaría al hotel, pero Kuroo le hizo la seña de que se acercara. “Kenma-san, únete”, gritó Lev. “¡Kenma, ven a jugar!”, gritó Bokuto. Y con esas miradas fijas en él, ya no tuvo otra opción más que unirse. “Será divertido”, le dijeron una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

Sí, claro.

Kenma dejó su consola bajo el cuidado de Akane, quien sería la persona a cargo de contabilizar los puntos, y luego se posicionó al lado de Kuroo. Decidió permanecer con los lentes puestos, pero tuvo que quitarse las sandalias y estar con las plantas de los pies en contacto con la arena caliente.

Los grupos comenzaron a formarse; serían 6 de cada lado y quien ganara dos sets, sería el que tendría la victoria definitiva. En realidad, no era la gran cosa. 

Por culpa de Kuroo… bueno, mejor dicho, por inspiración de Kuroo… uhm, no, en realidad POR CULPA DE KUROO, Kenma se había visto inmerso en el vóley desde pequeño, participando en entrenamientos intensos y competencias nacionales a nivel de preparatorias. Así que un partido de vóley de playa que se jugaba solo por diversión no tendría por qué ser la gran cosa, ¿verdad?

¿Verdad?, insistió Kenma en su mente mientras movía los dedos de sus pies ante la sensación intrusiva que generaba la arena.

Una superficie que no era sólida y la idea de que aunque fuera un partido por diversión, los idiotas que lo rodeaban se lo tomarían en serio, lo hizo gruñir. Al menos Kuroo estaría a su lado.

—Ya nos vemos —le dijo Kuroo. Kenma volteó a verlo—. Buena suerte, gatito.

Kuroo se agachó para cruzar por debajo de la red hacia el otro lado, uniéndose al otro grupo y dándole una palmada en el hombro a Lev, diciéndole un “¿listo para rematar mis colocaciones?”.

¿Qué? 

Un momento, ¿colocaciones?

Kuroo siempre había sido un bloqueador central, pudiéndose desempeñar también como rematador, y aun así, Kenma lo había instruido algunas veces para hacer colocaciones propicias en caso de ser necesario. Así que sí, Kuroo podía colocar sin mucha complicación, pero eso no era lo que le desconcertaba a Kenma. Sino el hecho de que Kuroo no estaría en el mismo grupo que él.

¿Eh?

Kenma frunció el ceño y buscó la mirada de Kuroo, quien al sentir tanta tensión, quizá, volteó a verlo desde el otro lado de la red. Esos ojos se oscurecieron un tanto.

—Nunca dije que íbamos a jugar en el mismo equipo, ¿o si? —indicó Kuroo sonriendo como el traidor que era—. Esfuérzate, gatito. Si gano como colocador, me decepcionaré de ti —Kenma le mantuvo la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, percibiendo el desafío implícito en esas palabras.

¿No que todo esto sería solo por diversión?

Eso arruinaba todos los planes de Kenma: quedarse con los pies clavados en la arena, colocando perezosamente el balón hacia Kuroo y Fukunaga, porque sabía que ellos podrían acondicionarse sin problema; lo habían hecho antes para que Kenma no tuviera que esforzarse tanto. Pero dudaba que pudiera hacer lo mismo con Bokuto.

Tonto Kuro. 

Kenma ni se molestó en decirle algo. Solo lo miró, deseando poder lanzar láseres a través de sus pupilas para derretirlo como helado bajo el sol. Cuando se dio cuenta que nunca lo conseguiría, suspiró, relajando finalmente sus facciones. Le dedicó una última mirada con reproche contenido y volteó, quedando de miras hacia los integrantes de su equipo.

Tener a Yaku y Fukunaga de su parte era un alivio; sin embargo, Alisa también estaba en su equipo, quien si bien había jugado vóley cuando estuvo en preparatoria, ella y Kenma jamás habían intercambiado más que un saludo en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse —tal belleza le era intimidante a Kenma, y por eso, prefería mantenerse alejado. 

Y luego estaba Bokuto, quien siempre quería lucirse, quien siempre daba todo de sí, quien se deprimía y frustraba con facilidad. Qué molestia.

Eso no era todo. Kenma tendría que competir contra Kuroo, ese individuo que siempre parecía leerle la mente por más que Kenma intentara ocultar ciertas cosas en los confines de su mente. Solían delatarlo sus expresiones, o al menos eso decía Kuroo.

El partido inició con el saque de Kai. Todo resultó más complicado de lo que Kenma había pensado. Los pies de todos se hundían en la arena, el sol hacía que no pudieran ver la pelota con claridad —al menos, Kenma se salvaba de esa—, y en general, se movían de manera muy torpe. El principal problema para Kenma, en realidad, era tener que ir al ritmo de Bokuto.

Después de treinta minutos, se encontraban en un puntaje de 15 a 13, el equipo de Kenma tomando la delantera. ¡30 minutos y ni siquiera habían podido completar ni un solo set! No podía más. ¿Por qué había accedido a jugar en un primer momento? Y el agregado de que ya tenían público congregado alrededor, con la mayoría alentando para el equipo de Kenma porque Alisa estaba con ellos, solo agravaba las cosas.

—Ow, ¿qué pasa? —dijo alguien frente a él. Kenma frunció el ceño al identificar esa voz canturrona y burlona. Se encontró con la sonrisa de Kuroo, quien elevaba la barbilla en su intento de hacer sentir la diferencia de altura—. Alguien está jugando como si acabara de levantarse.

—Si no te callas... —advirtió Kenma. Por lo general, era suficiente advertencia. Kuroo solía reír después de eso y levantar las manos en señal de paz, diciendo que solo bromeaba para luego besar su frente.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Kuroo solo le guiñó el ojo y volteó hacia Yamamoto, quien estaba en la línea de servicio. “Que sea un buen saque”, le dijo.

Kenma estuvo a punto de cruzar la red, por inercia, sin saber qué era lo que le haría a Kuroo.

—¡Kenma! —dijo Bokuto. El mencionado volteó hacia ese individuo—. ¡Fue una buena colocación! —Bokuto le propinó palmadas en su hombro, haciendo que Kenma se crispase—, pero ¿podría ser un poco más elevado? Tal como las colocaciones de Akaashi.

Por supuesto que mencionaría a Akaashi.

Kenma asintió.

El juego continuó. Su equipo ganó el primer set sin mucho problema. En tu cara, Kuro, pensó mientras le sonreía y Kuroo le devolvía la sonrisa, enviando el mensaje de que esto recién empieza. El equipo de Kuroo ganó el segundo set. Por el bien de todos, se acordó que el tercero sería hasta quien pudiera llegar a los 15 puntos. Todos estaban sudorosos, con arena en partes del cuerpo en donde no debería haberles llegado y sin aliento por jugar bajo el sol.

Le tocó a Alisa realizar el primer servicio del tercer set. 

La pelota cayó en la nuca de Kenma.

—¡Perdóname, Kenma-chan! —dijo Alisa desde la línea de servicio, no sabiendo si acercarse o no, temerosa.

No, Kenma no estaba enojado con ella. Estaba agotado y fastidiado por toda la situación en general. Le hizo una seña con la mano de que no se preocupara, decidiendo no pronunciar palabra alguna o terminaría por darle la impresión de que sí estaba enojado. Eso solía causar en las personas.

—Con suerte, eso te habrá terminado de despertar, ¿o no? —dijo Kuroo del otro lado de la red.

Kenma solo suspiró. Otra provocación. Si Kuroo no se detenía...

Todo empeoró desde ahí: un remate de un frustrado Bokuto dio contra el bloqueo de Lev y Kuroo. Kenma entonces lo vio: los labios de Bokuto curvarse en un puchero, bajó su cabeza y apretó sus puños. “Ya no quiero nada; apesto”, pronunció. Kenma quiso que un meteorito cayera sobre la tierra en ese mismo instante para que no tuviera que hacerle frente a esa situación. 

Lidiar con la faceta emo de Bokuto de primera mano.

¿Por qué no estás aquí, Akaashi?

—Les diré a Shouyou y a Akaashi que no duraste ni tres sets completos en vóley de playa. Estarán decepcionados de ti —le dijo Kenma.

Los ojos de Bokuto se abrieron y lo miró horrorizado ante la idea.

—No, no. ¡Seguiré jugando! —le respondió.

Continuaron jugando. Al final, el equipo de Kuroo logró la victoria con un 15 a 10. 

—¿Qué sucedió? Te gané como colocador. Qué decepción —canturreó Kuroo.

A Kenma no le importó; él solo se sentía aliviado de que esa tortura hubiese terminado.

Bokuto, Kai y Yamamoto comenzaron a desarmar la red. Yaku tomó a Lev y lo obligó a practicar sus recepciones, argumentando que no importaba que su equipo hubiera ganado, que Lev aún apestaba en recepciones. Kuroo se tomó unos minutos para intentar enseñarle a Alisa cómo bloquear al rival. Kenma, en cambio, fue a pararse al lado de Akane para que esta le regresara su consola y para disfrutar la pequeña sombra que había en esa zona.

“La chica alta de cabello gris y el pelinegro hacen una pareja bastante hot”, había comentado alguien en inglés antes de que el público reunido allí empezara a dispersarse ante el fin del partido.

Bueno, no se equivocaba. Si fueran pareja.

Luego de un par de minutos y ya con red guardada en la maleta de Bokuto, todos llegaron al consenso de ir a comer algo en el restaurante japonés que habían detectado cerca de donde estaban. Esos eran los planes. Kuroo no le dijo nada desde el final del partido; es más, este se puso al lado de Alisa cuando todos comenzaron a caminar.

—Estuviste increíble hoy, Alisa-chan —le dijo Kuroo sonriente.

Alisa-chan.

Durante todo el almuerzo, Kuroo se la pasó conversando con Alisa, sonrisitas por allí, sonrisitas por allá. Kenma no estaba para tonterías. Le avisó a Yaku y Kai que él regresaría al hotel y se separó del grupo, sin siquiera pretender avisarle a Kuroo, ni por mensaje. Solo quería regresar a su habitación, tomar un baño, meterse bajo las sábanas y jugar con la consola hasta que anocheciera.

Se estaba alejando con éxito, cuando escuchó pisadas detrás de él.

—Kenma —escuchó a alguien decir a sus espaldas. Kenma se detuvo. Por supuesto que sabía de quién se trataba. Volteó hacia esa dirección y encontró a Kuroo deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?

—Estoy cansado —respondió, antes de girarse y retomar la caminata.

Sí, estaba cansado, pero también estaba enojado con Kuroo, así que lo mejor era que cada quien tomara su propio camino, al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, Kuroo no pensó lo mismo, ya que se apuró en alcanzarlo, llegando a cernir su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Kenma. Ambos se detuvieron.

Kenma volteó a verlo.

—Estás enojado, ¿verdad? —dijo Kuroo. Ya no había rastro de ninguna sonrisa que implicara provocación o burla, sino que sus facciones estaban blandas, labios ligeramente arrugados, cejas elevadas y ojos suplicantes. Kenma le mantuvo la mirada, negándose a responderle—. Lo siento. Creo que me sobrepasé hoy.

Kenma se liberó del agarre y se preparó para irse, pero Kuroo fue más rápido y se colocó frente a él, obstruyéndole el camino.

—No, no, espera —le suplicó—. Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No lo voy a volver a hacer.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, en primer lugar? —preguntó Kenma, impaciente.

—Te lo recompensaré, como quieras —dijo Kuroo, evadiendo su pregunta. 

—¿A qué vino toda esta actitud de mierda? ¿Estás protestando contra qué? —insistió Kenma. No recordaba haber ignorado a Kuroo las últimas semanas o haberle negado afecto; incluso le había permitido dormir abrazado a él en plena época de verano. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Te compraré lo que quieras y te dejaré jugar con tu consola —continuó Kuroo, evadiendo una vez más—. Incluso te dejaré castigarme. Me lo merezco.

Oh. 

Kenma entendió de qué iba todo eso. Sus facciones se relajaron al igual que su cuerpo. Y miró al bobo que estaba frente a él. Sin ningún aviso previo, Kenma cortó el contacto, tomando a Kuroo de su camiseta para acercarlo a él, obligándolo a encogerse un poco para que pudieran besarse a pesar de la diferencia de alturas.

No fue un beso dulce; fue una presión feroz. Como un golpe de bocas.

Kenma lo soltó de improviso, pudiendo ver cómo Kuroo trastabilló un poco, por el movimiento tan abrupto, pero logró mantener el equilibrio.

—Esta noche, serás hombre muerto, Kuro Tetsuro —sentenció Kenma.

El cuerpo de Kuroo se tensó ante esas palabras; aunque Kenma pudo detectar cómo la comisura de esos labios se elevó por un segundo, como si Kuroo hubiera estado sembrando tal tensión entre los dos de forma adrede para cosechar las palabras que Kenma acababa de mencionar.

—Cuento con eso —le respondió finalmente Kuroo.

Maldito masoquista, pensó Kenma.

Ya no supo cómo sentirse en ese momento: si conmovido, enojado o caliente. Quizá una mezcla de los tres.

* * *

Su plan de provocación había tenido éxito. Era una hazaña, sobre todo porque hacer enojar a Kenma en altas proporciones era una tarea difícil. ¡Pero lo había conseguido! Ahora obtendría su castigo como consecuencia.

Era un maldito masoquista, lo sabía.

Todo era cuestión de minutos para que pudieran hacerlo. Él ya había tomado una ducha; solo tenía que esperar a que Kenma saliera del baño. Si bien la tensión había sido palpable en cuanto pusieron un pie en su habitación, ambos acordaron que sería incómodo hacerlo con el sudor acumulado de todo un día de ejercicio.

Solo quedaba esperar, como si tuviera la paciencia para eso.

Kuroo se encontraba en ese momento sentado en el filo de su cama, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el colchón y las plantas de sus pies desnudos frotándose contra el suelo. Vestía un pantalón suelto gris que usaba a manera de pijama y una camiseta suelta negra, prendas que solo estaba usando para no congelarse mientras esperaba; no las necesitaría al final de la noche. No hacía más que mirar la puerta del baño, incapaz de distraerse con su celular u otra actividad. Ya degustaba lo que le tocaría en instantes.

Por suerte, la puerta frente a él se abrió, dando fin a la tortuosa espera. Kenma salió de allí, apagando la luz del baño en el proceso e integrándose a la habitación. Tenía el cabello húmedo, tan solo traía una toalla rodeando su cintura y de él desprendía un delicioso aroma a jazmín. A Kuroo se le hizo la boca agua al inhalar tal aroma.

—Oh —dijo Kenma en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, deteniendo su paso—. Buen chico.

Kuroo tragó saliva. Un pinchazo directo a su entrepierna. Frotó las palmas de sus manos en sus muslos para mantenerse sobrio.

“Espérame quieto”, le había dicho Kenma antes de entrar a bañarse. Kuroo había obedecido.

—Por supuesto —le contestó.

Kenma asintió, en complacencia, y fijó su mirada en él, recorriéndolo visualmente, de arriba abajo, por cada rincón visible y atravesando cada rincón escondido debajo de la ropa.

“No estoy molesto” le había dicho Kenma cuando hubieron caminado de regreso al hotel; su mirada en ese momento, en cambio, decía todo lo contrario, como si estuviera buscando algún punto débil en él. Para salvaguardar su integridad y para evitar tener que aliviar su bochorno con una ducha fría, Kuroo decidió permanecer quieto, en espera de instrucciones, siendo un buen chico.

Sin embargo, las instrucciones nunca llegaron. Kenma solo caminó hacia su dirección, deteniéndose a centímetros de él y su mano entonces acunó una de las mejillas de Kuroo, con su pulgar acariciando el labio superior, usando la misma saliva para lubricarle los labios.

Ante tal cercanía, Kuroo podía inhalar aún mejor aquel aroma a jazmín. Asomó la punta de su lengua y rozaba el pulgar que seguía recorriendo sus labios. Ese era el único contacto que estaba recibiendo a pesar de ambos estar tan cerca y tan calientes. No pudo más, y extendió sus brazos para entrelazarlos por la cintura de Kenma, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y enterrando su nariz en el cuello.

Exquisito.

—¿Te dije que me podías tocar? —le increpó Kenma. Kuroo se congeló en el acto. Cierto. 

—No, lo siento —se disculpó. Para su pesar, tuvo que liberar a Kenma de su agarre, quien a pesar de verse liberado, no se movió ni un centímetro, sus rodillas rozando la entrepierna de Kuroo y los muslos de ambos igualmente rozándose.

Kuroo tuvo que tensar sus puños sobre las sábanas para controlarse o nuevamente terminaría por abalanzarse sobre ese cuerpo, que estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de sí.

Kenma no le dijo nada por varios segundos. Solo parpadeó, mirándolo con expresión de aburrimiento.

—Te quitaré la ropa —retomó Kenma—. Alza las manos —Kuroo tardó apenas un segundo en obedecer, alzando sus dos brazos al máximo—. Buen chico —otro pinchazo en su entrepierna.

Los dedos de Kenma tomaron los bordes de su camiseta y comenzó a subírsela por el torso, Kuroo dando un respingo al sentir el roce frío de esos falanges contra su piel caliente durante el proceso. La prenda quedó estancada en su cuello.

—Termina de sacártela —le indicó Kenma.

Kuroo así lo hizo, pasándola por su cabeza, sacándosela por completo y atinando a botarla con dirección al pequeño velador que había a unos metros detrás de él. Cuando volteó nuevamente hacia el frente, se le cortó la respiración: Kenma estaba arrodillado entre las piernas de Kuroo, cogiendo la pretina de su pantalón.

—Elévate un poco —demandó. Kuroo tragó saliva y así hizo, elevándose tan solo unos centímetros por unos segundos. Cuando vio que Kenma ya había deslizado su pantalón y sus bóxers hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Kuroo volvió a sentarse—. Mmm —ronroneó Kenma cuando la prenda cayó por las piernas de Kuroo, estancándose en los tobillos—. Perfecto —esos ojos dorados se fijaron en el pedazo de carne que colgaba entre las piernas de Kuroo, que no estaba del todo endurecido, pero que no demoraría en levantársele ante esa mirada y la cercanía de esa boca—. Duro y grueso.

Por tercera vez, Kuroo tragó saliva.

—¿Kenma? —dijo Kuroo, con la voz ronca ante la falta de movimiento.

Kenma alzó la mirada, abrió su boca y recorrió con la punta de su lengua desde la base del miembro hasta la cabeza, en donde depositó sus labios y succionó. Kuroo gruñó ante esa sensación, sensación que duró segundos, ya que Kenma enseguida se puso de pie, y la expresión de aburrimiento regresó a su rostro.

Kuroo se clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para mantenerse sentado, porque había estado a punto de jalar el cabello de Kenma e instarlo a continuar. Ya con esa acción, la sangre se le había acumulado lo suficiente, y su miembro había terminado de endurecerse. Por una simple lamida y una succión.

—Siéntate en la cama, con la espalda pegada en el respaldar —le ordenó Kenma.

—Ow, así que hoy jugaremos un poco —Kuroo rio, girando su cuerpo, quedando con las piernas apoyadas en el colchón y luego, gateó hasta el respaldar de la cama, en donde apoyó su cabeza y espalda. Sus brazos quedaron extendidos a sus lados y abrió las piernas en una pose sugerente, como si estuvieran a punto de retratarlo en pintura—. Qué divertido —canturreó, alzando sus cejas de manera juguetona.

—Será divertido... —dijo Kenma mirándolo—… para mí; no para ti —Kuroo soltó una risita ante esas palabras—. Recuerda que te castigaré.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Ese era el propósito de toda esa escenita que se estaban montando a fin de cuentas. En donde Kenma tendría la facultad absoluta para tomar todas las decisiones esa noche y Kuroo, oh, el pobre Kuroo, tendría que someterse sin poder oponerse al respecto.

Como si me fuera a oponer, pensó.

Kenma lo escaneó con la mirada, con ojos fieros, llevando sus manos al borde de su toalla para desatársela de su cintura, dejándola caer al suelo y quedando tal cual llegó a este mundo. 

Kuroo se mordió el labio inferior ante semejante imagen. Muy pocas veces podía tomarse el tiempo de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kenma a plenitud, ya que las únicas veces que lo podía ver en esa condición eran cuando tenían sexo —Kuroo estando tan caliente que se concentraba más en tocar y besar que en mirar.

De lo que se estaba perdiendo.

—Joder. Me gusta lo que veo —dijo Kuroo, sintiendo cómo su miembro le comenzaba a punzar entre sus piernas. 

Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo ante la imagen de la piel ligeramente bronceada de Kenma, esas piernas lampiñas, esa cintura aún con la impresión de los dedos de Kuroo de la noche anterior, pezones erectos que lo llamaban a chupetearlos. Quería guiar su boca sobre cada rincón de ese cuerpo.

No pudo más y su mano por cuenta propia se extendió hasta su erección, ciñéndola alrededor y su dedo desplazándose en círculos alrededor del glande, listo para comenzar a masturbarse. Para ser sincero, estaba lo suficientemente caliente para que no le importara correrse sin aún haberle puesto ni un solo dedo encima a Kenma. La vista que tenía era suficiente material pornográfico.

—¿Te di permiso de tocarte? —le cortó Kenma.

Un baldazo de agua fría.

—Lo siento… —dijo Kuroo haciendo una mueca mientras, con mucho, mucho pesar, alejaba su mano de su erección y volvía a ponerla sobre la cama.

La comisura de esos labios se elevó. Era similar a esas sonrisas de prepotencia que Kenma solía expresar cuando sacaba la delantera en un nuevo videojuego desde el primer segundo.

—No tengo cómo atarte —inició Kenma, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para que su cabello se meciera hacia su espalda y dejara de estorbarle el rostro. Lo traía suelto y por ello se podía apreciar lo largo que en realidad era. Precioso, por más que Kenma prefiriera llevarlo en coleta. Era un alivio que durante el sexo lo llevara suelto, pues eso le permitía a Kuroo jalárselo y ejercer en él algún tipo de dominancia—, así que tendrás que poner tus brazos detrás de tu cabeza. 

Kuroo soltó una risita.

—Alguien se está poniendo muy mandón.

—Hazlo —dijo Kenma—. Ahora.

—Por supuesto, gatito —Kuroo le guiñó el ojo y enseguida flexionó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, apoyándolos en el respaldar y recostando su nuca allí—. Listo. 

—Bien.

Kenma caminó hasta la cama, trepándose y gateando hasta quedar de rodillas en medio de las piernas abiertas de Kuroo. Una vez más: tan cerca, pero tan lejos. Kuroo tuvo que hacer puños para evitar abalanzarse sobre él.

—Me gustas más así, obediente —dijo Kenma.

—Más que eso, te gusta someterme —contraatacó Kuroo.

—Mmm —la mano de Kenma se posó sobre el muslo derecho de Kuroo, frotando su palma en esa zona antes de adentrarse hasta la zona interna, sacándole un suspiro a Kuroo, quien ya se anticipaba lo que estaba por venirse—. Ya sabes cómo va esto —los dedos de Kenma se enterraron en su piel mientras retrocedía lo suficiente para quedar de rodillas en la cama, trasero alzado, y con el rostro nivelado al miembro de Kuroo, nariz apuntando al glande, cerca para sentir la respiración de Kenma, pero aún sin ninguna especie de contacto—. Si me tocas, me detendré y tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu problema en la ducha. ¿Entendido?

—Todo lo que quieras. ¿Podemos empezar ya? —reclamó Kuroo. Sentir la respiración caliente de Kenma impactar contra su erección estaba siendo una tortura.

—Estás olvidando que este es un castigo.

—Sí, sí. Y aquí me ves, sufriendo.

—Oh, no tienes idea de cuánto vas a sufrir —fue la última advertencia de Kenma antes de guiar su mano hasta el pedazo de carne erecto y sostenerlo en un agarre firme, que sacó un gruñido de los labios de Kuroo.

Aquella mano comenzó a mecerse de arriba abajo por la extensión mientras aquella respiración caliente seguía chocando contra esa zona de su cuerpo. A falta de humedad en su falo, Kuroo podía sentir el contacto áspero de los dedos contrarios frotándose contra su piel sensible. No era suficiente. Sus puños se tensaron detrás de su cabeza.

Los labios de Kenma estaban ligeramente abiertos, tentándolo. Si Kuroo movía su pelvis lo suficiente, podría enterrarse dentro de esa boquita. Solo un pequeño movimiento. Pero precisamente un solo movimiento, sin la autorización de Kenma, le costaría la noche y tendría que resolver su problema en la ducha.

Después de unos segundos, Kenma abrió un poco más su boca y se acercó para engullir solo la cabeza, apretando sus mejillas y generando una rica sensación de presión, que hizo que a Kuroo se le nublara la vista. Aquella lengua salió y comenzó a delinear el agujero lentamente, esparciendo así el líquido preseminal. Kuroo dobló los dedos de sus pies.

Kenma chupó la cabeza como si tuviera una paleta enorme y gorda dentro de su boca, moviendo la punta de su lengua como si quisiera meterla dentro del orificio en el glande. Tal presión en la cabeza de su pene se sentía rica, pero ¿y qué había del resto? Kuroo sabía que Kenma podía tragar más, ya lo había visto hacerlo antes, pues si bien Kenma era relajado por naturaleza, cuando se trataba de un reto, hacía lo que sea para conseguirlo.

“Te reto a metértela toda en tu boca”, había propuesto Kuroo aquella vez. “Si lo consigues, te compraré todas las tartas de manzanas que quieras”. Los ojos de Kenma brillaron en respuesta esa vez: “trato hecho”, le respondió. ¿Y qué sucedió? Kenma logró que todo entrara en su pequeña boca, incluso teniendo que recepcionar el pedazo de carne hasta el inicio de su garganta.

Ese simple recuerdo hizo que se le pusiera más dura a Kuroo. Maldición. Al no poder soportarlo más, descruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y con su diestra, cirnió sus dedos en los mechones de Kenma, le jaló el cabello y empujó su cabeza mientras alzaba su pelvis, enterrándose más en esa boca, hasta que su punta rozó la úvula. 

Tanta humedad. Tanta presión. Mucho mejor.

Kenma le tiró un manotazo y se sacó el pene de su boca, tosiendo un par de veces.

—¿Acaso te di permiso de tocarme? —dijo Kenma con la voz ronca, conectando su mirada con la de Kuroo, quien tembló al detectar en esos ojos dorados un gran nivel de severidad—. No te la estoy chupando para que te corras. Solo me divertía —con su mano libre, Kenma le tomó la barbilla a Kuroo y lo obligó a que lo viera a los ojos—. Esto se trata de mi placer; no del tuyo, ¿está bien? —el agarre en su barbilla se incrementó. Kuroo entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que estaría jodido si no empezaba a obedecer, así que solo asintió—. Que no se vuelva a repetir —advirtió Kenma antes de soltarlo.

—Lo siento…

Kenma bufó, frunció el ceño y sin segundas consideraciones, soltó el pene por completo, haciendo que este rebotara de regreso contra el estómago de Kuroo. Ya con las manos libres, Kenma comenzó a secarse el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y se sentó sobre el colchón.

Kuroo se tensó ante la repentina interrupción de contacto. ¿Había enojado mucho a Kenma? ¿No continuarían? ¿Allí se acabaría todo? ¿Tendría que atender su problema en la ducha? Al menos le suplicaría a Kenma que lo dejara recompensarlo con un oral; allí Kuroo aprovecharía para masturbarse. Aunque hubiera deseado que su jueguito continuara hasta la etapa final.

—Deja de pensar de más —le interrumpió Kenma.

Todo fue tan rápido: la espalda de Kuroo se estampó contra el cabecero de la cama y tuvo a Kenma a horcajadas sobre su regazo, tan cerca de su pene. Kuroo lo miró embobado, viendo cómo esas pupilas se habían encendido de un momento al otro.

—¿Kenma? —tanteó terreno Kuroo no sabiendo en dónde rayos poner sus manos. Si fuera por él, ya estaría sosteniendo aquella pronunciada cintura. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Kenma solo meció su cabeza para apartar algunos mechones que le estorbaban en el rostro, enlazó su brazo derecho por el cuello de Kuroo y dejó caer su trasero sobre el miembro. Kuroo soltó un gruñido y enterró sus dedos en las sábanas para evitar tocar a Kenma y obligarlo a moverse, porque allí se había quedado el muy cruel: estático, pero presionando con su trasero el aún erecto pene de Kuroo.

—Así me gustas, bien quieto —ronroneó Kenma, acercándose hasta que su boca quedó al nivel del oído de Kuroo. Allí susurró—: Escucha, Tetsuro, esta noche te usaré como juguete sexual. Te cabalgaré hasta que esté satisfecho —Kenma mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y meció su trasero para frotarse contra Kuroo, quien soltó otro gruñido, tanto por esas palabras como por tal contacto. Sus dedos se tornaron blancos por tanto apretar las sábanas. Kenma continuó hablando—: Y te dejaré al borde del orgasmo, porque se me da la gana. ¿Entendiste?

Kuroo tragó saliva y apretó sus párpados por unos segundos antes de volver a abrir sus ojos. La calentura se había incrementado con esas simples palabras. Cuando fuera turno de entrar en acción, Kuroo no estaba seguro si podría aguantar sin tocar y quedar con el orgasmo estancado.

—Sí... —respondió finalmente.

Kenma ronroneó y se volvió a erguir, quedando de cara a cara.

—Ahora sé un buen juguete sexual y no te muevas. Yo me moveré —decretó Kenma.

Juguete sexual, ¿eh? Rebajarse a ser un juguete sexual; que existiera solo para ser usado por Kenma; que su pene se convirtiera en prácticamente un dildo. Kuroo se tragó un gruñido. ¿Por qué la idea le calentaba tanto?

Se despertó de tal sueño húmedo cuando Kenma se levantó unos centímetros mientras su mano daba con el pedazo de carne debajo de él y lo guiaba hasta su agujero, enterrando la punta y luego, lentamente, Kenma comenzó a bajar, dejando que el pene se le fuera insertando hasta llenarlo por completo.

—Oh, joder —gimió Kenma, sentándose sobre el regazo contrario, sus manos posándose en ambos hombros y sus rodillas quedando a ambos lados de los muslos de Kuroo. Y ahí quedó Kenma, sentado y quieto, con su agujerito contrayéndose—. Olvidé lo grande que eras.

Kuroo se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacérselo sangrar. Tan apretado, tan caliente allí dentro; era como si le succionaran la vida. Estuvo a segundos de sostener la cintura de Kenma para incentivarlo a moverse, siquiera un poquito, por favor, pero se detuvo a medio camino, justo a tiempo. Lo tocas y tendrás que atenderte a ti mismo en la ducha, se recordó. 

Retrajo sus manos y esta vez para evitar el riesgo de volver a reaccionar así, cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

—Buen chico —Kenma adelantó su cuerpo para rozar con su nariz la de Kuroo. Ese pequeño movimiento hizo que el miembro de Kuroo se apretara entre las paredes anales; gruñó ante la sensación—. Estás muy sensible.

—Sería bueno si comenzaras a moverte —sugirió Kuroo, agravando la intensidad de su mirada. Un depredador a punto de atacar. Era el juguete sexual del acto, pero su lado alfa simplemente surgía y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Mmm… —Kenma meneó con levedad su cintura, sacándole otro gruñido a Kuroo, y volvió a quedarse quieto—. ¿Y si decido solo calentártela en lugar de tener sexo? —Kuroo entrecerró los ojos. Debes estar bromeando. 

En cambio, Kenma permaneció tan quieto y tan serio, que Kuroo pudo sentir en toda esa tensión su miembro palpitándole al igual que su corazón.

—¿Calentármela? —sus brazos se descruzaron por detrás de la cabeza. Su miembro le pulsó. La idea en sí no le disgustaba, pero ojalá fuera en otro momento, o después del orgasmo. Kenma ya había hecho que se le acumulara toda la sangre allí abajo. Necesitaba acción para desfogarse—. Gatito…

Kenma se contrajo hasta el punto de aplastar el pene de Kuroo allí adentro, quien tembló ante la sensación y enterró sus dedos en sus propios muslos.

—Solo bromeaba —pronunció Kenma, con una risita relajada. Kuroo lo reprochó con la mirada. Aquello había dolido—. Oh. Ahí está lo que quería: se te hinchó más —Kenma meneó su cintura, para seguir comprobando, y con cada movida, en efecto, lo comprobaba: Kuroo seguía creciendo en tal espacio tan estrecho.

Kenma comenzó a menearse un par de veces más, y luego, se detuvo, esta vez para tomar un pequeño impulso sosteniéndose de los hombros de Kuroo, y comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, al ritmo característico de Kenma: tomándoselo con calma, un ritmo que a Kuroo le estaba desesperando. 

Si fuera por él, tendría a ese pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo, con sus dientes dejando marcas de propiedad por la extensión del cuello y en cualquier zona en la que cayera su boca, mientras movía su pelvis en movimientos taladrantes, tocando con la punta de su pene el punto dulce de Kenma, arrancando de esa boca los gemidos que lo hacían correrse en gloria y volver a ponerse duro en segundos, listo para la segunda, tercera, y hasta cuarta ronda.

Pero no. Kenma tenía el dominio de la situación. Ni siquiera concluían la primera ronda. Y aun así, ver a Kenma desprendiéndose de su faceta introvertida, mostrándose tan feroz como se le vio en el partido contra Karasuno aquella vez, moviéndose de manera tan sensual, y…

—Vas a destrozarme con lo grande y gruesa que la tienes.

...escuchar esos susurros salir de la boca de Kenma hacía que todo valiera la pena. Palabras sucias que eran pronunciadas solo cuando Kenma estaba ebrio de placer. Una nueva personalidad salía a la luz.

—¿Se siente rico? —ronroneó Kuroo, aprovechando la situación para elevar sus pulgares y acariciar los muslos de Kenma, quien estaba tan enfocado en empalarse que no se dio cuenta de ese contacto no autorizado. 

—Se siente rico. Agradezco… nuestra diferencia de... —Kenma se elevó hasta dejar solo la punta insertada dentro de él y cayó de sentón, Kuroo gruñendo y Kenma temblando de escalofríos y entrecerrando sus ojos; la punta había llegado a tocar y estimular su próstata—… Mghm… ¿de qué hablaba?

Kuroo soltó una risa ronca.

—Que agradeces nuestra diferencia… ¿de alturas?

—Sí.

—Yo también —secundó Kuroo.

El ritmo de las cabalgadas incrementó un poco. El cuerpo de Kenma temblaba y sus músculos se tensaban por tener que elevarse y caer sobre el miembro de Kuroo, un hilillo de saliva escapándose de sus labios. 

Sin embargo, Kenma pronto frunció el ceño y sus movimientos se volvieron un poco torpes. Ya estaría llegando a su punto límite y su propio cuerpo de seguro comenzaba a pesarle.

—Déjame hacerlo por ti —propuso Kuroo, más que dispuesto a sostener la cintura de Kenma, hacer que lo montara con mayor rapidez y que alcanzara su orgasmo.

—No —pronunció Kenma, con el ceño fruncido, afianzando el agarre sobre los hombros contrarios mientras seguía autopenetrándose—. Y suéltame, o te dejaré con las ganas —Kenma señaló con su barbilla en dirección a sus muslos. Kuroo apartó sus manos como si el contacto quemara. Conque sí se había dado cuenta. Al menos no recibió un castigo por desobedecer. 

Kenma ladeó su cabeza un poco, dejando la piel de su cuello a disposición, pero Kuroo no se atrevió a posar sus labios allí, pues sabía que solo estaban poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

—Bésame el cuello.

Oh.

Bueno. 

Si Kenma se lo pedía.

Kuroo cortó la distancia y pegó sus labios en esa piel, repartiendo besos húmedos hasta la barbilla, deleitándose con el aroma corporal. Kenma no había dicho nada de no dejar chupetones, así que Kuroo se atrevió incluso a agravar la profundidad de sus besos, “marcas de propiedad”, como a él le gustaba decirle.

Kenma se contrajo, generando que Kuroo tensara sus músculos y clavara sus dientes en su cuello. Había estado tan centrado en los movimientos y expresiones de Kenma, que había dejado en segunda página a su miembro ahora cargado de semilla. Un pequeño movimiento más y llegaría al punto culminante.

—No te… no te atrevas a correrte, Tetsuro, o te castigaré —advirtió Kenma, esta vez meneando su cintura en lugar de ir de arriba abajo.

—Kenma… —suplicó Kuroo, dejando un dulce beso en la barbilla contraria, zona sensible, recurso que utilizaba cuando suplicaba por una segunda ronda. Lograba su cometido, por lo general—. Por favor. Estoy cerca.

—No.

Menos en esta oportunidad.

El jefe había hablado.

Kuroo juntó cada gramo de autocontrol y contrajo los músculos en la zona de su pelvis. En lugar de disfrutar el trayecto hacia lo que sería un glorioso orgasmo —derramarse dentro de Kenma sin obstrucción alguna lo hacía sentirse como el hombre más feliz del mundo—, esta vez tuvo que enfocarse en suprimir esa sensación creciente, retornarla a su organismo, convertirla en un “aquí no pasa nada”.

Maldición.

Ya sin siquiera poder tocar los muslos de Kenma, le tocó clavar sus dedos de vuelta en las sábanas. No orgasmo, no orgasmo, no orgasmo.

Kenma se detuvo, cayendo sentado en el regazo de Kuroo antes de que pudiera alcanzar su propio orgasmo, producto del cansancio. Gruñó de frustración. Era de esperarse tal falta de energía, pues el que más se movía en la relación siempre había sido Kuroo.

No orgasmo, para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Estás cansado, gatito? —dijo Kuroo buscando la mirada de Kenma, aún sin tocarlo. Esos ojos dorados rápidamente dieron con los suyos: reflejaban hambre en medio de aires de cansancio. Estaba claro que Kenma también necesitaba llegar al orgasmo—. Si quieres, te puedes recostar y yo haré todo el trabajo. Sabes que no tengo ningún problema con atenderte.

El pecho de Kenma se hinchaba y luego se retraía. Estaba sin aliento, tal como solía estarlo a la culminación de un partido intenso. Kuroo decidió aprovechar ese momento de descanso para alcanzar su objetivo: acercó su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de los labios de Kenma.

—Yo aún tengo todas mis energías intactas —susurró Kuroo, con picardía—. Verás qué rico te cojo sin que tengas que moverte. Dormirás súper bien después de esto y... 

Kenma cerró su mano en la barbilla de Kuroo y lo empujó hasta que este quedara con la espalda pegada en el cabecero.

—No he terminado —precisó con severidad—. Te tocará moverte a ti, pero solo la pelvis; no las manos, ni nada más a menos que yo te lo indique.

—Kenma, déjame tocarte —reclamó Kuroo.

—Ahora cállate.

Kuroo bufó y con un ceño fruncido, no le quedó de otra que quedarse callado.

Las energías de Kenma le dieron para elevarse hasta que quedó de rodillas en el colchón, con la espalda erguida y la cabeza al mismo nivel que la de Kuroo. La punta del miembro fue lo único que quedó insertado en su interior. Kuroo gruñó al sentir una brisa fría caerle en esa zona de su cuerpo, pues ya se había acostumbrado a la calidez del interior de Kenma.

Como última acción, Kenma enlazó sus brazos por el cuello de Kuroo, los pechos de ambos quedaron pegados y la barbilla de Kenma quedó apoyada en el hombro derecho, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello. Kuroo no podría ver sus expresiones, pero... 

—Muévete —susurró Kenma en su oído.

Pero podría escuchar esa voz desde tan cerca.

Si bien Kuroo no podría mover sus manos por cada rincón de ese cuerpo, el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca del otro reduciría aquella necesidad. No necesitó de ninguna otra instrucción para comenzar a moverse. Elevó su pelvis tanto como pudo, logrando golpear la próstata de Kenma en su primer intento. Kenma se contrajo entre sus brazos y gimió en su oído.

Exquisito.

Kuroo agradecía a su almacenamiento interno de energía natural. Se movió, arriba abajo, muy rápido, sin piedad, dando con el punto dulce de Kenma, en una especie de baile intenso, sintiendo cómo sus propios testículos rebotaban y cómo el choque de pieles hacía eco en la habitación.

—Más rápido —suplicó Kenma, temblando en sus brazos. Kuroo obedeció—. Ahí, sigue golpeando ahí…

—Ahí. Entendido —concedió Kuroo. Solo tuvo que volver a elevar su pelvis para dar nuevamente con ese ahí que Kenma quería que golpeara. Conocía ese cuerpo a la perfección; por supuesto que no le sería nada difícil. 

Los dientes de Kenma se enterraron en su hombro. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Sigue… mghm… sigue besándome el cuello.

Kuroo retomó los besos: posando sus labios en los mismos lugares que antes, agravando los chupetones nacientes en esa piel. Agradecía que la piel de Kenma fuera tan blanca, porque así los chupetones serían mucho más notorios.

—Kuro, mastúrbame... —pidió esta vez Kenma. Pequeño mandón. Kuroo enseguida llevó su diestra para rodear el miembro erguido y goteante de Kenma, y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano, movimientos rápidos, listo para ordeñar—. Buen… buen chico.

Kenma en serio lo estaba usando a toda capacidad. Qué honor.

Aunque los músculos de su pelvis terminaran doliéndole de tanto moverse, que su mano se le acalambrara de estar masturbando a Kenma con tanta rapidez y que sus labios se le hincharan de tanto repartir besos en la piel contraria, Kuroo lo atendería como era debido, como un buen juguete sexual.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba.

—Kenma, déjame besarte en los labios.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No...

Kuroo pucheó. Por supuesto que le gustaba coger duro a Kenma, hacerlo gemir y llorar de placer, morder todas las partes de su cuerpo, pero sin un beso dulce en medio de toda esa intensidad, Kuroo se sentía incompleto. Después de todo, no se trataba de sexo, sino de una sesión salvaje de amor. “Ew”, solía decir Kenma al escucharlo decir eso. Kuroo solo reía. Sí, ya sabía que era cursi.

Continuó moviéndose aún con un puchero en sus labios. Tuvo que consolarse volviendo a besar la piel de Kenma, esta vez enfocándose en la barbilla que sería lo más cerca de la boca que podría ascender.

Kuroo ya estaba cerca, muy cerca de derramarse allí. Y las contracciones de Kenma indicaban que este también lo estaba. Un glorioso orgasmo se avecinaba.

—Detente, detente, detente —instruyó Kenma de pronto aplastando su pelvis contra la de Kuroo, en su intento de obstruir los movimientos contrarios.

—Pero… Kenma…

—Detente, joder.

Kuroo, con todo el pesar del mundo, se obligó a detener sus movimientos: de su mano, de su pelvis y de sus labios, justo a tiempo. Un segundo más y se hubiera derramado dentro. Qué frustrante.

Las contracciones de Kenma continuaron por unos segundos hasta que su cuerpo se relajó. Terminó irguiéndose para quedar esta vez con su rostro frente al de Kuroo.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Kuroo.

—Es parte de tu castigo.

Kuroo rio. Estaba siendo una auténtica tortura, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que se lo había buscado. ¿Lo peor? Que Kenma lo tratara así, le calentaba, en demasía. No había nada que pudiera hacer más que disfrutarlo. Oh, sí. Lo estaba disfrutando. Tremendo masoquista.

—¿Cuánto más va a durar mi castigo? —preguntó Kuroo, preparándose mentalmente por lo menos para otro orgasmo frustrado.

—De hecho, con esto acaba de terminar —soltó Kenma sin más.

Los ojos de Kuroo se abrieron. Tras digerir esas palabras, su miembro le punzó. Por fin podría descargarse. Estuvo por lanzarse hacia Kenma, pero este fue más rápido y puso su mano sobre el pecho de Kuroo para mantener distancia entre ambos.

—Pero primero, debes suplicar —indicó Kenma. Kuroo arqueó la ceja—. Si me suplicas, te dejaré cogerme como quieras.

¿Estaba a una súplica de poder conseguir lo que quería? No había problema. Se había rebajado a ser un simple juguete sexual. Podía suplicar.

—Por favor.

—No me convences —dijo Kenma, con una expresión de apatía.

—Por favor. Déjame cogerte. Te necesito —suplicó Kuroo, haciendo su voz más ronca de lo normal. Avanzó su cabeza hasta pegar su frente con la contraria. Kenma se tensó por un segundo, pero no le indicó que se apartara, así que Kuroo decidió continuar—: Por favor. Déjame hacerte sentir bien. Te daré el mejor orgasmo de todos. ¿Y sabes lo mejor? No te tendrás que mover. Yo haré todo el trabajo. También me correré dentro de ti, te llenaré, como te gusta, y yo me encargaré de limpiarte. Por favor.

El agujero de Kenma se contrajo una, dos, tres veces en ese momento ante sus palabras. Kuroo sonrió victorioso, sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—Al menos... dame unos segundos para hacerme la idea…. —dijo Kenma bajando la mirada, sus mejillas tornándose rojas. Fue cuestión de un par de segundos para que Kenma asintiera, dando luz verde.

Kuroo inmediatamente cogió a Kenma de la cintura y lo estampó de espaldas contra la cama, sin salir de él. Se posicionó encima, cercándolo con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y retrajo su pelvis hasta dejar solo la punta.

—Kuro…

—Ahora es mi turno —Kuroo cerró la distancia y estampó sus labios contra los contrarios en un beso necesitado, al mismo tiempo que estampaba su pelvis nuevamente contra el trasero de Kenma, arrancándole a este un gemido que murió entre sus bocas.

Era su turno de castigar a Kenma.


End file.
